Everything is not what it seems
by bethanie-xo
Summary: When you spend 6 hours thinking the one you love is dead, what do you do when they turn up? MorMor, a slight sex scene. May be a one shot, depends on any reviews I get :3


"Sebastian, if you're hearing this message then I won't be coming home tonight. But that's okay; I did what needed to be done, you understand that, eh? I guess I always knew the story would end this way. The villain isn't allowed a happy ending. I just wanted to let you know that I, uh… Oh, it doesn't matter. Goodbye, Seb." Jim stopped the answer phone message which had been stuck on loop all evening and walked over to Seb, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch and looked up into Jims eyes, he was crouched in a ball in the middle of the room, chairs and tables utterly destroyed around him and his eyes were welling up. _Great, of course I would hallucinate over him. _He thought to himself, despite the hand resting on his shoulder he couldn't quite believe it; he knew that he would wake up in the morning and Jim would be gone.

"You should've let me come with you." Seb sighed, he was staring up, gazing into the man's eyes, for the first time having to crane his neck up instead of down. Jim stared back into Sebs eyes and he moved his hand so he was rubbing and the blond strands of hair that were tucked behind Sebs ears. He crouched down and made eye contact keeping it level.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, the sound sent a tingle down Sebs spine, could he really have recreated that accent, the Irish accent had such perfect toning that it had to be Jim. _No, it's not. He said he's not coming home. _Was all Seb could think, he was shocked by the clarity of the memory, although he had only seen the man 6 hours earlier.

"You're sorry? No, you're dead." He replied, the ice in his tone was apparent and he was angry but all that slipped away with the next sentence, "I never even got to tell you that I loved you." _Wow, this is a new low, Seb. Confessing your love to the hallucination of a dead man. _He sighed and looked anywhere but at Jim.

"I love you too." He said, "But I didn't get back as soon as I thought I would, that message was to autoplay and I was going to delete it." He too looked around the room, avoiding the eyes of the other man, he stared at the pile of destroyed wood where the coffee table used to stand, the battered glass where Seb had smashed through the window on their cabinet. He looked down and saw the blood on Sebs hand, wide gashes where the glass had sliced his hands open. "Stand up," he whispered, pulling the man to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, he couldn't allow himself to believe Jim really loved him, if he was back then he would face that in the morning when his mind was straight but for now he just couldn't get his hopes up.

"To wash all that blood off," he pulled Seb to the kitchen sink and pulled out a first aid kit, the first thing he learnt was how to bandage deep cuts. He washed Sebs hand and watched the water turn a murky red, he then pulled the glass out, wincing whenever Seb did. He pulled out the various bandages and wrapped on around Sebs right hand. Only a couple of plasters were needed on his left hand so he still had full control of it. "Better?" Jim asked, the silence that fell over the room was eerie, even for him.

"Yes." Sebastian said slowly, he held hold of Jims hands and stared into his eyes, "You're really here?" he says, his voice panicked and his eyes wide. His hands are gripped around Sebs and his right hand hurts but he ignores the pain, only wanting to grip on to Jim.

"Yes, I am." He puts his hand over Sebs and rubs it lightly, making his loosen the grip and watching as his shoulders relaxed. Seb stood towering over Jim and he was rocking back and forth slightly before Jim pulled him to the nearby chair and ordered him to sit, he pulled his own chair up and sat opposite him, "I am definitely real, I am here and I'm not leaving again." He smiled at Seb and bowed his head slightly.

"Good, I swear to God if you ever leave me like that again I will-," he trailed off and looked at Jim sadly, he still didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to wake up in the morning without him. "I really did love you." He said to the floorboards, avoiding eye contact.

"D_id?_"He asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Do," he corrected quickly. "I still can't believe you're alive." He said, he leaned his head on Jims shoulder and breathed against his neck, raising the hair. He wrapped his arms around him and just sat there breathing. "Don't leave again?" he broke the silence and craned his head to look up.

"Never," Jim whispered, it was mere hours he'd been gone, six at the most but he saw how crushed Seb was and he hated it, he couldn't have that happening again. He leaned his head down and lightly kissed Sebs lips.

The hunger burst through Jims body, he never realized just how much he craved human touch, Sebs touch. He stood up, pulling Seb with him, and sat down on the sofa, ruined pillows surrounded them and they sank into the dark leather.

Jim pulled Seb on top of him, getting as close as he could. He held his hands on Sebs back and never once broke contact with his lips except when coming up for air. He _had _to have Seb, he _had_ to get as close as possible, he _had _to satisfy his hunger. He bit the bottom of Sebastian's lip and he replied with a low deep growl in his throat.

Seb was hungry too, not hungry for human touch, just hungry for Jim. He rubbed his hands through Jims dark hair and leaned down on him, as close as possible. He rolled over and they landed with a thump on the floor, slightly out of breath and giggling against each other's mouth. Seb pulled Jim on top of him and moved his lips, tracing out patterns leading from Jims mouth down to his chin over the his adams apple and finally he was placing hungry kisses on his neck line, nibbling lightly at the skin. He could feel Jims moans as they made their way up his neck and out of his mouth, he had his hands gripped tightly on Sebs blond hair and he was tugging, encouraging him to go faster, to kiss harder.

Eventually the thirst, the hard, warm passion disappeared and they were left with sweet kisses and light moans, Seb pulled away from Jims lips and sighed happily, "Now I believe you're real," he joked, he rolled over so that he and Jim were both on their sides facing each other.

"I knew that _this_ would make you realize." He said as he rolled his eyes. He looked then into Sebs mystic dark eyes and got momentarily lost in them until he realized that Seb was saying something, "Hmm?" he asked quietly.

"I _said_ that you should never make me believe you're dead again." He yawned and leaned back, putting his bandaged hand on his stomach and his other hand behind his head, using it as a pillow on the cream carpet.


End file.
